<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Magic by Mischel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825452">Love Is Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel'>Mischel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Rewatch 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e06 A Remedy to Cure All Ills, First Kiss, Hugs, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is distressed after he had to kill Edwin, and now Arthur is there for him. First kiss fic.</p>
<p>Set in the episode 1x06 A Remedy to Cure All Ills</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Rewatch 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried something new with this fanfic—again, inspired by Rainbow Rowell's books. I just couldn't really decide whose POV I should focus on more, so I included both. Whose POV you're reading is indicated by the person's name above the text :)</p>
<p>WARNING: Though this is a TV-PG family show, there need to be consequences of characters' actions (well, at least in fanfiction there can be). And the thing is, Merlin did slash Edwin's head with that axe, so yeah, the fic describes it a couple of times, but nothing too graphic.</p>
<p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Merlin hadn't been sure how to feel about Edwin when he arrived in Camelot. But the more time he spent helping him and talking to him, the more he admired his skills.</p>
<p>He was like Gaius, only younger. He had this sense of <em>freedom</em> about him, for some reason. He wasn't afraid, and Merlin liked that.</p>
<p>And he knew science. (Merlin would never have thought that he'd truly be interested in science, but after weeks of helping Gaius around, he'd grown quite interested in the subject.)</p>
<p>"Making gold?" Merlin asked when Edwin mentioned alchemy.</p>
<p>That earned him a small smile. "You have an interest in science?"</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged. "Well, science is knowledge." And knowledge meant he could better use his magic to fulfil his destiny and to protect Arthur.</p>
<p>"It has the answers to everything," Edwin agreed.</p>
<p>Merlin wanted Edwin to like him. Just like with Gaius, he wanted to make him proud, make him think that Merlin was smarter than an average commoner his age. He turned around to think—and smiled.</p>
<p>"Maybe. It can't explain love," he suggested.</p>
<p>Edwin's smile turned slightly suspicious and unusually playful. "So, you are in love?"</p>
<p>"No, I mean . . . "</p>
<p>Arthur's smile flashed through Merlin's mind at the accusation and he quickly banished the thought. This was no time to be thinking about his golden hair, impossibly blue eyes . . . his cheeks reddened and he closed his eyes briefly.</p>
<p>Wasn't he supposed to be talking? Oh yeah. "No, I mean . . . <em>feelings, </em>emotions." In general. Not <em>his </em>feelings. Nothing could explain those—Merlin had tried.</p>
<p>"You seem too bright to be just a servant," Edwin told him.</p>
<p>Merlin couldn't deny that it was nice to hear, but suddenly he was eager to leave the room. They did have to save Morgana after all, and he didn't want to embarrass himself even more.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright," he added as he picked up a small box from the table.</p>
<p>"Yes, we will need that." Edwin nodded and swiftly took the box away, placing it on the pile of other boxes that Merlin was to carry. Merlin used his chin to hold the boxes together and lifted them up from the table. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. Before it is too late."</p>
<p>Merlin sighed. Finally.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>When Morgana was sick and close to death, Arthur couldn't bear it. And then, when Edwin had cured her, the relief he had felt was almost palpable. But nothing could have prepared him for seeing his father on his deathbed within the same week. How could it have happened? Was the illness contagious?</p>
<p>Arthur wasted no time and started running for help.</p>
<p>He didn't know where exactly in the castle Edwin was. Didn't Gaius already move out of his quarters? That would mean that Edwin might already be there. But he could still be in his own chambers . . .</p>
<p><em>Merlin</em>. He was assigned to help Edwin, he'd know where to find him.</p>
<p>As if by some miracle, he noticed Merlin a moment later. "Merlin!" He quickly yelled. "My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!"</p>
<p>He barely saw Merlin drop the laundry he was carrying before he turned away and continued running towards Gaius' quarters. Whoever would find Edwin first would lead him back to his father's chambers and everything would be alright.</p>
<p>It needed to be. Arthur wasn't ready to be king.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>How could it have all gone so wrong? How could <em>he</em> have been so wrong? How could he ever hope to protect Arthur when he couldn't even tell who meant Camelot harm and who was a good person? First, he was wrong about Nimueh when he'd met her before the feast, and now Edwin? He really had thought Edwin was a good person.</p>
<p>He didn't like that he'd taken Gaius' place, but if Gaius had stayed in Camelot . . . maybe it could have all worked out.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for Edwin's evil plans.</p>
<p>
  <em>Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?</em>
</p>
<p>Merlin used Gaius' words to calm himself down, but now that the pressure was gone and he was no longer in a life-and-death situation, it was all starting to come back. What he'd seen. What he'd <em>done.</em></p>
<p>Oh god, he could still see Edwin's split head on the ground. He did that to him. He-</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>When Arthur didn't find Edwin in Gaius' quarters, he turned back and ran towards Edwin's chambers instead. What if he hadn't been there when Merlin had gone to search for him and had just now come back? Arthur had to be sure. Another trip from his father's chambers to search for Edwin might cost him his father's life, and he couldn't risk that happening.</p>
<p>Arthur ran through the halls, trying to keep his fear under control. He stopped abruptly when he entered Edwin's chambers and saw all the blood.</p>
<p>Edwin was lying on the ground, his scarred face cut in half, blood <em>everywhere.</em></p>
<p>There were scorch marks on the ground next to him, and a decorative axe from the wall—still stuck in his head.</p>
<p>Arthur didn't move.</p>
<p>For a moment he stood there, incoherent thoughts swirling through his head, before he finally unstuck his feet from the ground and turned around, running in the direction of his father's chambers.</p>
<p>Gaius was gone and Edwin was dead. Did that mean that his father would die?</p>
<p>He couldn't control the tears that blurred his vision as he burst into the room, but what he saw wasn't his father's unmoving body. Instead, it was Gaius, hunched over his father who was sitting upright in his bed, eyes open, and <em>alive.</em></p>
<p>Arthur let out a breath of relief.</p>
<p>"Father."</p>
<p>Uther's eyes found him as he approached the bed with a smile. "You're alive."</p>
<p>The king nodded. "Thanks to Gaius, here."</p>
<p>Arthur looked up at the physician, for the first time also noticing Merlin standing behind him, hidden in the shadows close to the wall. "Gaius. Thank you," Arthur told him. When the old man nodded, Arthur frowned in confusion. "But . . . what happened? I thought only Edwin could cure Morgana's illness."</p>
<p>"Edwin," his father started with a tired voice, "was a sorcerer."</p>
<p>Arthur's eyes widened. So that was why he was dead now.</p>
<p>"He tricked us with Morgana, he must have. Then he tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Gaius . . . " Uther went silent, but Arthur could see that he was glad that Gaius was back. Arthur was definitely glad that he'd returned.</p>
<p>Relieved but alarmed that a sorcerer had managed to lie his way into the court, Arthur's eyes once again found Merlin in the room, as they so often did. He was taken aback to find Merlin looking down at the floor, his eyes very obviously glassy with tears.</p>
<p><em>What </em>exactly had happened?</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Merlin took deep breaths, keeping the voice in the back of his head that kept telling him <em>I can't do this, I can't do this</em>, quiet. He was doing so fine a mere moment ago! And now when Uther mentioned Edwin, his hands were shaking and he clenched them into fists.</p>
<p>He'd seen death since arriving in Camelot. He'd seen death many times—during the plague, and the tournaments, after the Griffin . . . but he had never <em>caused </em>it, not like this.</p>
<p>He looked up when he felt Arthur's eyes on him (he so often did).</p>
<p>Their eyes met. Arthur looked a little worried but still, Merlin could tell that his relief from seeing his father alive prevailed over his worry for Merlin, at least for now.</p>
<p>Merlin looked back down.</p>
<p>He could do this. It was still only morning, but he had a job and he could get through the day.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Once Arthur was absolutely sure that his father would be alright, he left him in his chambers with Gaius to attend to him. Arthur himself then left, only having to call Merlin's name once to let him know that they were leaving, and Merlin followed without protest.</p>
<p>Arthur was so glad that this was all over. Morgana was alive and his father as well.</p>
<p>Oh, but Edwin . . .</p>
<p>Just before reaching his chambers, he alerted a guard of what had happened in Edwin's chambers and ordered that someone should go and clean . . . <em>it</em> up. "Make sure that all of his possessions are examined and locked in the vaults, if potentially dangerous. Who knows what he might have brought with him to Camelot."</p>
<p>The guard nodded once and strode away.</p>
<p>When Arthur opened the door to his chambers and glanced back at Merlin, he frowned, his worry for Merlin returning. The boy just <em>stood</em> there, looking at the ground silently.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>God, did he <em>have</em> to mention Edwin again? What was done was done, nothing more could be done about it. Merlin didn't want to hear about it, he didn't want to <em>think.</em></p>
<p>Why did Arthur have to remind him of what he'd done? Of the axe, the fire, the <em>blood</em>, the-</p>
<p>"Merlin?"</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Arthur called Merlin's name and when he got no response, he approached him slowly. "Merlin? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>For a second time that morning, Arthur noticed that Merlin's eyes were full of tears threatening to fall. And his hands were shaking.</p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>He desperately wanted to know what was bothering Merlin so much, but if Merlin wasn't responding . . . he needed to get him into his chambers. Maybe he'd talk there.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Arthur took one of Merlin's hands into his. It stopped shaking.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Arthur's hand was so warm.</p>
<p>. . . It reminded Merlin of his love for Arthur buried under all the sadness. It made him think of their fingers interlacing, it made him want to laugh and dance. Arthur's hand was the perfect distraction, the whole <em>Arthur</em> was.</p>
<p>Merlin let the prince lead him into his chambers.</p>
<p>The door closed. They were alone.</p>
<p>Maybe if he could just stop <em>thinking</em> about what had happened and focus instead on Arthur's hand holding his . . .</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>It dawned on Arthur then that maybe Merlin hadn't known about Edwin's death, and that perhaps that was why he was so upset. He'd spent the better part of the week helping him after all. He'd got to know him better than anyone else.</p>
<p>Merlin always saw the best in people. And while no one had suspected Edwin would turn out to be a sorcerer, Merlin would be the last person to do so.</p>
<p>Maybe that was another reason why he was upset.</p>
<p>Merlin stayed quiet when the door closed behind him. Arthur was still holding his hand . . . he should probably stop, he shouldn't . . .</p>
<p>He let go of Merlin's hand.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't let go, please.</em>
</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>"Merlin? What's wrong?" he tried again.</p>
<p>Merlin didn't answer. Arthur watched him swallow, then take a deep breath, and finally, <em>finally</em>, look up with a wavering smile. "It's nothing, I just . . . "</p>
<p>Arthur could tell that Merlin was looking for an excuse, for a <em>lie.</em></p>
<p>He wouldn't have his own manservant, (his closest friend) lie to him. "Are you upset about Edwin's death?"</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Why did he have to keep mentioning him? He was <em>dead!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Just shut up and hold my hand again.</em>
</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>By the time Arthur finished his question, Merlin's fake smile was gone, his expression . . . strained. That was as best as Arthur could describe it.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>He . . . didn't like talking about <em>feelings.</em> The thought of being vulnerable with someone, like Merlin was now with him, terrified him. And he knew that he was never very good at comforting people. Merlin was close to tears, shaking, and Arthur didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>But he knew he had to do <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>Normally, especially in public, he'd try to do something subtly. Friendly punches usually worked with his knights, but he knew they wouldn't work with Merlin. Besides, they were alone now. No one could see them.</p>
<p>Perhaps he could try to do something more than just <em>friendly punches</em> to comfort him.</p>
<p>He really wanted to hold his hand. Besides, it seemed to help before.</p>
<p>Once again then, Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him over to the bed. Merlin didn't complain. "It pains me to say this, Merlin, but I do miss your . . . " Arthur glanced at him, "your usual self." He sat down on the bed, Merlin next to him. "So, we're going to have a talk. I can't possibly manage the day without my servant."</p>
<p>Merlin was looking at him in surprise and perhaps slight fear. Arthur didn't understand it, but he wanted to. He wanted to see Merlin happy again, he wanted him back.</p>
<p>"It was Edwin's death, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>
  <em>Why-</em>
</p>
<p>Merlin closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears, but it did nothing for the images of Edwin's bloody face that were imprinted on his mind.</p>
<p>He couldn't keep it in any longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?</em>
</p>
<p>This didn't help.</p>
<p>"I killed him!"</p>
<p>Merlin's eyes snapped open. The truth was finally out. He didn't mean to say it, but he couldn't just keep it in.</p>
<p>Arthur stared at him in shock. And Merlin wasn't surprised, not really, he never would have guessed that he'd ever kill someone so brutally. If Arthur had seen Edwin's body, then he never would have guessed that Merlin was the killer either.</p>
<p>"I had to kill him, and I-" Merlin started talking before he could think more about it. "I've never- I've never <em>killed</em> anyone, I've never . . . "</p>
<p>God, why were his hands shaking again?</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Arthur was speechless. When he'd seen Edwin's body in his chambers, the amount of blood, the clean cut through his skull . . . he'd never expected Merlin to be the answer. He'd thought there was a fight, yes, but he'd thought it was a knight who'd discovered Edwin was a sorcerer, who'd fought him and won.</p>
<p>He'd never have guessed that it was <em>Merlin.</em></p>
<p>No wonder he was so shaken. Arthur remembered well his first kill. He was younger than Merlin, and honestly lucky that he wasn't killed. But the sound of his sword piercing another man's stomach had haunted him for <em>weeks</em>.</p>
<p>"Merlin, I'm sorry," he told him. "But it's alright, you'll see."</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>And that was precisely the point. It <em>wasn't</em> alright.</p>
<p>He hadn't realized that Edwin was evil until it was almost too late. He wouldn't have even realized it at all if it hadn't been for the flames and for Gaius and for Edwin's offer to join him in ruling the kingdom.</p>
<p>And worst of all, Edwin hadn't seemed like a bad person at the beginning. Merlin should have seen through that, he should have realized it was all a trick. And he'd failed.</p>
<p>He was so <em>bad</em> a this.</p>
<p>He was the wrong person to have a destiny like this.</p>
<p>Of course, he could tell Arthur nothing about this, so he didn't. He kept quiet and accepted Arthur's words. He was only trying to help him feel better after all.</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed. If only he could just distract himself somehow from all of this. Arthur's hand still holding his didn't seem to help when they were talking about Edwin, and yet Arthur was <em>right</em> there in front of him, with his caring eyes and dashing smile (well, not now, but Merlin could just picture it if he wanted), and golden hair . . . the sun was shining right through it, making it glow.</p>
<p>But . . . he couldn't. Arthur was the prince. He couldn't.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur squeezed his hand to make him look at him. It worked. Merlin's eyes were full of tears as he stared at him, and Arthur realized that he'd never had a chance to so blatantly stare at Merlin back.</p>
<p>To really appreciate his features. He wished he could make Merlin smile somehow.</p>
<p>He wanted to protect him from all of this—from bloodshed, or violence of any kind. But he knew that there was nothing he could do about that, there was no way of shielding Merlin from all of it. That was just life. And he couldn't protect Merlin from that.</p>
<p>"I know you don't want to hear that right now, but you'll get used to it," he told him.</p>
<p>It was the best he could do. He knew that Merlin was the last person who'd want to get used to <em>killing people</em>, but he couldn't deny the fact that this was the world they were living in.</p>
<p>And he needed to get used to that.</p>
<p>Arthur pressed his lips together in thought, not really knowing what to do now.</p>
<p>In the end, he cleared his throat. "Are you . . . are you better?"</p>
<p>Merlin's eyes clearly said <em>no</em>, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was, "I think so."</p>
<p>Arthur didn't believe him. What else could he do though?</p>
<p>Maybe he should distract him somehow so that he didn't have to constantly think about what had happened.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Merlin just wanted to stop thinking about all of this. Anything, <em>anything</em> was better than thinking about Edwin.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Arthur sighed at his own mistakes. It probably didn't help that he'd already mentioned Edwin so many times. Maybe he should distract Merlin with chores . . .</p>
<p>He studied Merlin's face—he was looking down between them again. Arthur followed his gaze and found that their hands were still joined and Merlin wasn't letting go any more than Arthur.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>He just wanted to hold Arthur's hand forever.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand again, this time to give him support and . . . maybe something else. He'd been . . . thinking about it. About <em>this.</em> About <em>them.</em></p>
<p>Merlin squeezed back, eliciting a soft gasp from Arthur.</p>
<p>He gently clasped his other hand over Merlin's and waited for Merlin's reaction.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>When Arthur's other hand landed on top of Merlin's, his eyes widened. Finally, he had something else to think about. But what was Arthur doing? What was he thinking?</p>
<p>Merlin wished he could see into his head and read his thoughts.</p>
<p>He couldn't help it when he felt the blood rush into his cheeks again. Edwin was right earlier. He <em>was</em> in love, although science could never explain it.</p>
<p>When he finally looked up, Arthur was already watching him, a careful smile on his face.</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed again, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>Then he placed his other hand on top of Arthur's. He'd never been so hesitant and hopeful at the same time in his entire life.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Arthur's heart started beating faster when he realized what all of this could mean. Merlin's hand was so warm on top of his own, he couldn't stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>He leaned closer, then halted, his breath shallow.</p>
<p>He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He'd never live down the shame. If only he could know what Merlin was thinking right now.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>God, he wanted to kiss Arthur so, <em>so</em> badly.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>And then Arthur decided. Screw it. He was alone in the room with Merlin, and if he wanted to kiss him and make him feel better, then <em>screw it.</em> There was no one to spy on them, no one to laugh at them, they were alone.</p>
<p>They were only with each other.</p>
<p>Arthur slowly disentangled his hands from Merlin's and put them on Merlin's shoulder and the back of his neck, leaning in and simultaneously guiding Merlin towards him.</p>
<p>When Merlin didn't fight it, Arthur had his answer.</p>
<p>Their lips met—soft, warm, <em>moving.</em></p>
<p>A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek and Arthur wiped it away, closing his eyes, savouring every second of this.</p>
<p>God, how long had he been longing for this? How long had he wanted to hold Merlin tightly against him, to wrap his arms around him, to have Merlin's hands in his hair and warm on his back?</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>Merlin couldn't think. At all. It was like his brain had stopped working the moment their lips touched, and he was <em>so, so</em> glad for that.</p>
<p>Their lips moved and Merlin allowed himself to smile into the kiss. This was all he had wanted since he'd even met Arthur. True, most often he was acting like a prat, but once they were alone in his chambers, it felt like something <em>changed.</em></p>
<p>Merlin wasn't sure he knew what until now.</p>
<p>He pressed himself closer to Arthur, and then his lungs forced him to take a sharp breath, ending the kiss. He laughed, his eyes still closed, his forehead pressed against Arthur's.</p>
<p>It was comforting to feel Arthur's chest moving with his every breath. To have Arthur's arms wrapped around him like this.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" He heard Arthur ask.</p>
<p>"I just never thought you'd feel the same way."</p>
<p>Merlin's eyes were still damp, and though he remembered well the cause of his distress mere minutes ago, he couldn't deny that now he was feeling much better.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>He moved away then, but only far enough to be able to look into Arthur's eyes. Then he smiled.</p>
<p>ARTHUR</p>
<p>Arthur kept his arms around Merlin and returned the smile. He wasn't sure what to say or how things would be now between them, but seeing Merlin's smile was everything. So he decided to tell him just that.</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me, Merlin. Your smile is enough."</p>
<p>When Merlin's smile widened, Arthur couldn't help but mirror it with his own. He used his thumb to wipe away Merlin's tears and then leaned in for another kiss.</p>
<p>This was their moment. And they were allowed to do this.</p>
<p>MERLIN</p>
<p>When their lips connected for the second time, everything suddenly became clear. Arthur was right. Everything would be alright, after all. As long as they were together, and as long as Merlin was willing to learn from his mistakes, everything would be alright in the end.</p>
<p>And if it wasn't alright, then it simply wasn't the end.</p>
<p>And right now, everything was as okay as it could be. Though nightmares would surely plague Merlin for days and days, what he felt right now was making him feel so much better, and not only because it was a distraction.</p>
<p>What he felt when he was with Arthur . . . just like magic, it couldn't be explained by science. Who could have foreseen that someone like Merlin would fall in love with someone like Arthur?</p>
<p>When they parted again and Arthur embraced him tightly, Merlin finally understood.</p>
<p>Love didn't have to be explained. Maybe . . .</p>
<p>Love <em>was</em> magic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope the POV switching wasn't too confusing, I know I liked it in Rainbow Rowell's books, and I wanted to try it on my own. Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>